Gruvia Week
by Rokkusa
Summary: 7 Prompts for this year's Gruvia Week.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Happy Gruvia Week! This is a quick drabble for the first day. The rest of the week will also be short or at least not too lengthy either. Enjoy!_

* * *

Hair.

* * *

The sweet strawberry scent filled Gray's nostrils. His gaze lifted to the blunette walking ahead of him, hands behind her back as she pranced on ahead of the ice mage. He could only imagine her face at the moment, smiling with her eyes widening at the sight of everything that caught her eye. He ran his fingers through his raven locks pushing his hair back and letting it fall flat against his scalp.

Juvia liked his new hair style. She had said it made him much more attractive and to her delight, that was the way he wore it occasionally. With everything that had happened with Avatar, Gray never had the chance to apologize to her properly, so he promised a date as an apology. He wasn't the type to be a mushy but he made a tiny exception today, for her.

"Gray-Sama…" She chimed and he hummed a response as she paused for him to catch up.

"Juvia just wanted to thank you for a lovely evening. She's never felt better."

"m'glad." He drawled still lost in thought.

"Is something the matter, Gray-Sama?" Juvia pressed a small palm to his warm cheek. A smile crossed her lips when he turned away.

"No." He muttered. "Just thinking."

"Mind if Juvia asks about what?"

"Just…stuff." Gray grumbled.

"Must be important if it had Gray-Sama this preoccupied." She teased.

"Shut up." He muttered turning his head away once again. He didn't really know what to say. This was his first real date; not that anyone knew that. He would make damn sure of it. Gray turned to the blunette walking beside him, her long blue tresses were held up into a ponytail with the exception of her bangs hanging loose over her forehead.

Gray gather all his courage to finally make a move and encircled his arm around her waist, he'd hold her tighter when a guy would lay eyes on her. He had to refrain himself from telling them off though he would slip here and there making Juvia giggle beneath her breath.

* * *

At the end of the evening when it was time to go back home, Gray found Juvia sitting on a bench at the park. Her gaze was fixed on the twinkling stars covering the dark sky. Her eyes sparkled with the reflection of the moon making her smile brighter than usual. He took a seat beside her keeping his eyes on her. He let his hand reach up to pull the hair band from her azure locks letting her beautiful curls cascade over her shoulders. Juvia turned to Gray with a quizzical beam and he shrugged his shoulder as he handed her the band.

"You look normal now." He answered her unspoken question. "but you're missing something." He looked around trying to find the missing piece of the puzzle until his hands finally came together on his lap. Once he pulled his hands away, he turned slightly to place the ice sculpture of a rose, with a stem long enough to hide in her hair, behind her ear.

Juvia reached up to trace the cold figure with her delicate fingers, her eye widening with glee as she turned her gaze to the ice mage.

"A-a rose?" She uttered a whisper as her slender digits grazed the form behind her ear.

"Mhm. A rose for a gem." He murmured huskily. His arms fixed on his thighs, his body slouched slightly though he was perfectly aligned with the water mage. It was almost perfect enough to kiss her, but he wasn't as bold as he thought himself to be. He felt something tighten around his arm and he shifted his gaze to see Juvia was now clinging to his arm.

"Juvia loves it, Gray-Sama!" She exclaimed happily nuzzling his shoulder.

"m'glad." Gray murmured against the blunette azure tresses taking in that sweet strawberry scent he had missed during their time apart.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**__: I'm posting this a bit later than I expected but I've been fighting off sleep. I should have rested then written this but I couldn't help it. This may not be the best drabble, I apologize. I'm just sleep deprived. Either way enjoy._

* * *

Quiet.

* * *

The air filled with hushed whimpers followed by low groans and the clap from their skin coming together and parting once again. Her hand held on his hair trying to keep herself upright. Her back pressed against the cold wall of the bathroom. She fought to keep herself from screaming as the pleasurable waves surged through her body. She moved her hips erratically meeting his powerful thrusts.

Juvia whimpered against her boyfriend's shoulder then bit into his flesh to keep herself from voicing her pleasure. When his hips changed angle, her body became weak. The white heat began to turn in her abdomen. The way his mouth worked on her neck and chest made the experience all the more intense. Juvia threw her head back arching her chest in order to push her aching breast to Gray's mouth.

"Ah-" She wailed. "Gray-S-"

Gray's lips covered her own, he slanted his mouth as the roughening of his lips. Every sense in her body heightened with a fever she could not control. His thrusts rough and deep as his lips mirrored the ministrations from below. Her breaths fanned his lips causing him to shiver with a delicious flow that was almost too much for him.

"Ah- Yes- Gray-" She tried but her voice failed to express her needs.

"Sh-" Gray hushed her. "You'll- ngh- wake them."

Natsu and Lucy had been travelling Gray and Juvia on a couples mission that Mirajane had set up. They easily fell into her trap when she began to cry making the guys uncomfortable and the girls feel guilty for wanting to turn it down. With all the frustration of the travel and the unnecessary stress, Gray needed to blow off some steam and boy was Juvia glad to help calm him down.

His hips changed their angle once again, the longing ecstasy was near making Gray pick up his tempo whilst Juvia tightened around his thick heat.

"Fuck, Juvia- you're squeezing - ngh -" his words were drowned out by her lips. She swallowed his groans only to spill her own mewls into his mouth.

She dug her nails in his back scratching down his bare skin. The sensation of her warm slick core made it easy for him to quicken his rough thrusts until the she reached her climax, coating his length in her essence.

Ecstasy made everything around her foggy, her dazed eyes only focused on her boyfriend. The way his lids hovered over his eyes as his gaze fixed on her throat. It wasn't long after that he released deep inside her. Their breaths mingled in the short distance between their lips. Juvia buried her face into the crook of Gray's neck settling herself frail against his hard chest.

"Gray-Sama, J-Juv-"

"Shh." Gray interfered. "I know. I do too."

A pink shade dusted her cheek prettily and the next words to leave his lips energized her once again.

"Let's get cleaned up." He murmured motioning to the shower not far from reach.


End file.
